


Down

by thefatalfetus



Series: Down Trilogy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Drug Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatalfetus/pseuds/thefatalfetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two types of addicts in the world. Those who like to go up, and those who like to go down.<br/>Sherlock Holmes likes to go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> this popped into my head while i was trying to sleep after being in the hospital all night with diabetic ketoacidosis good day and good night  
> it's a trilogy of drabbles. i'm kinda hesitant to call it a trilogy because that sounds dramatic, and this is just sad.

There are two types of addicts in the world. Those who like to go up, and those who like to go down. Sherlock Holmes likes to go down. There's always so much going on in his head. It bothers him. No matter what he says, he's only human, and he can't handle all the scattered thoughts, racing through him like a roller coaster.  
Like a million bees buzzing around at once. It's only human nature, even for Sherlock, that he would want to silence it. He can't eat. He can't sleep. No matter how high-functioning he says he is, nobody can live like that. Not even Sherlock. The drugs slow him down so he can at least be able to stand the noise in his head. At most, he'd be like everybody else, and even though he talks down to other people, he secretly envies their empty heads, their blank stares and their drooling faces. Okay, maybe not all that. But still.  
It makes him feel calm. For once in his life. The drugs make him sleep, but more than that, they give him the ability to be normal. He doesn't have to worry about being too fast for anyone to understand.  
It's peaceful, and he likes it.


End file.
